Everytime I Hear Your Name
by Dark Magician Girl Forever
Summary: Sora writes a letter to his girlfriend Hope to get her to come back to him.


Sora: A Kingdom hearts fic! Yay!

Me: Whats with you?

Sasuke: Too much starbucks! Coffe! Coffe! Coffe!

Kairi: I think he's had too much coffe.

Sora: COFFE!

Kairi: I told you. Do you want me to do the disclaimer?

Sora: No. No. I got it. DMGFE owns nothing except the plot.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora put down his pencil and surveyed the letter he had just written for his ex- girlfriend Hope. He was sad she was gone and he hoped this would bring her back to him. He hoped.

Hope looked in her mail box and saw an envelope. It was a letter. Rushing inside she opened it and saw the letter Sora had written her  
><em>Finally got over that song of ours; stopped chasin' little red sports cars,<br>To check the license plates and I quit drivin' by your place.  
>Back makin' the rounds at our old haunts: Honky Tonks, restaurants.<br>And seein' some of our old friends: it feels good to dance again.  
>And I can finally smell your perfume and not look around the room for you.<br>And I can walk right by your picture in a frame and not feel a thing.  
>But when I hear your name,<br>I feel rain fallin' right out of the blue sky.  
>And it's the fifth of May, and I'm right there starin' in your eyes.<br>And nothin's changed, and we're still same.  
>And I get lost in the innocence of a first kiss,<br>And I'm hangin' on to every word rollin' off of your lips:  
>And that's all it takes, and I'm in that place,<br>Every time I hear your name.  
>Got someone special in my life; everyone thinks she'll make a great wife.<br>Dad says he thinks she's the one; reminds him of Mom when she was young.  
>But it's way too soon to be talkin' 'bout rings; don't wanna rush into anything.<br>She's getting over someone too, kinda like me and you.  
>And she talks about him every once in a while, and I just nod my head and smile,<br>'cause I know exactly what she's goin' through; yeah, I've been there too.  
>And when the conversation turns to you,<br>I get caught in a "you were the only one for me",  
>Kinda thought, and your face is all that I see.<br>I know I can't go back but I still go back.  
>And there we are, parked down by the riverside,<br>And I'm in your arms about to make love for the first time,  
>And that's all it takes, and I'm in that place,<br>Every time I hear your name.  
>I stop thinkin' 'bout the words I left unsaid.<br>I stop tryin' the change the things I can't change.  
>In my heart I know you're gone, but in my head,<br>I feel rain fallin' right out of the blue sky.  
>And it's the fifth of May, and I'm right there starin' in your eyes.<br>That's all it takes, and I'm in that place.  
>And there we are, parked down by the riverside,<br>And I'm in your arms about to make love for the first time.  
>And I can't explain, but I'm in that place,<br>Every time I hear your name.  
><em>Hope gasped and rushed out into the rain without her coat. When she finnally got to Sora's house she was soaking wet form her blonde hair that dripped into her green eyes and clung to her orange t-shirt to the bottoms of her bell bottom jeans.  
>"Hope! Oh my god. What happened?" Riku asked<br>"Where's Sora?" Hope asked, out of breath.  
>"He's in his room. Come inside. I'll get you a towel and tell him your here." Riku said, leading the dripping girl inside.<br>"Sora! There's someone here to see you!" Riku called up the stairs once Hope was situated and somewhat dry standing in the front hall.  
>Sora came down the stairs and the minute he saw Hope he rushed to her asking if she was hurt.<br>"Sora..." Hope said putting her hands on Sora's chest.  
>Then she kissed him, pulling him to her by the front of his shirt. The two kissed and when they parted Sora looked ready to cry.<br>"You got my letter." he said.  
>Hope nodded and thet two kissed once more, finnally happy to have their Happily ever after.<p> 


End file.
